


Chihiro with the Mirror

by Hornky



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornky/pseuds/Hornky
Summary: Chihiro already knew that he looks like a female and his dick thinks so as well.
Kudos: 3





	Chihiro with the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOO first fanfic 😥😥

Chihiro looks at himself in the mirror, "Huh, I do look pretty good..." he spins one more time in his strawberry pink frilly dress. Honestly, he wasn't very fond of crossdressing at the beginning, he just did it because other's kept calling him a girl so he went along with it. But now, he's just used to crossdressing and has gotten quite fond of it. It has become a hobby. 

He made a few more poses, putting the extra work of grabbing a chair. Why? Well he used it for some cute poses, I guess. Then, Chihiro sat down on the chair normally and looked at himself in the mirror.

'I really do look like a girl huh?' He thought to himself, even his dick says he looks like a cute girl. Chihiro is a heterosexual, well probably. He had tried anal before, not with another but he had tried it before. He gad liked it and whenever he felt like he had to release his pleasure he uses some special toys. Like dildos, y'know?

He looks down at his crotch, his cock poking out from underneath his dress. He pulls his fress up to his waist, revealing his clothed boner wanting to be released from the panties he's currently wearing. 

He strokes his clothed hotdog, letting out a few moans, he knows his body wants more and he'll provide for it. 

He stood up from his chair and pulls down his panties, throwing it somewhere else in the room and sat back down again but in a position where both of his legs are on the chair and his hole is shown.

He puts two of his fingers in his mouth, covering it with his saliva. He didn't feel like using his toys today, so sorry to the reader's if you expected it.

He circles around his asshole with his saliva covered fingers and slowly enters. While that hand is busy fingering his asshole the other one has been busy playing with his cock. Circling on the top of his dick with his thumb and making a few thrusts.

Chihiro was then deep enough with his fingers that he was able to hit his good spot, "HmAa~!" A loud moan erupted from his mouth.

Chihiro began to thrust faster with both fo his hands, making all sorts of noises and then finally, white liquid shooting out of his cock, he came.

He now feels exhausted, dropping both of his feet back on the ground, while having a quick glance at the mirror. "I really do look like a girl huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh how'd ya enjoy this- this was pretty half assed since I didn't want to lewd him,,
> 
> I really just did it since my brain had a crazy funky idea, if i get another crazy funky fanfic idea ig ill post a fanfic abt it😥


End file.
